An Early Morning Escapade
by Anime Addict 24
Summary: So this might qualify as something that should be rated MA, it contains futanari (for those that don't know what that is, you are too sheltered to be reading this.). It's not by me, but was written by Gloamgloazer, a friend of mine (yeah, he has an account, don't ask why he didn't post it himself). So yeah, futanari, rated M for a very good reason, contains buttsecks. Enjoy!


So this isn't actually my story, although I sorta helped to come up with the idea. The author, who if you want to search him up is Gloamgloazer on this site (although he doesn't have any stories up so you might as well just stick with me, since I'll type up more of his at some point in the near future, if I get around to it), didn't want to type it up himself, or have it be associated with him. So yeah, and luckily there are no names used in this one, so I don't really have to make my usual threat (it was originally written as an IRL fic, but it's not like you can tell).  
You have been warned in the description, but in case you don't know what futanari is I'll warn you again: Chicks with dicks! ...Okay, so really it's just one chick with one dick, but you get my point.  
This has a bit of the unrealistic-ness of a porno, which isn't the way I'd have written it, and I don't usually do things in first person, but since as I said this isn't by me, I just kinda went with it. Hope you enjoy, if anyone ever reads it!

So a few weeks ago, something rather strange happened to me. Let me tell you about it.

I was sleeping over my boyfriend's house, and I'd woken up earlier than him, as usual. He generally sleeps more than I do, so I get a chance to watch him- and I swear that's not as creepy as it could sound. He's so cute and vulnerable when he sleeps, and I always feel my panties getting a bit wet when I think about what I could do to him, although I'm usually too submissive to do it.  
Not that day, however. Because that day, rather than feeling my panties becoming wet, I felt them stretch. Why? Well, as I soon discovered, I was now endowed with a thick cock between my legs, five inches and growing fast. I quickly examined the rest of me for changes, but besides my muscles being slightly more toned than I was accustomed to, and my tits getting bigger (don't ask me how that makes sense, it just kinda happened), there was nothing major. Or at least, no physical changes. But rather than my usual female mind, which was perfectly happy to be dominated, now I was far more lustful, hungry, and dominant. I wasn't a slave any longer, but I would be a master, and I wanted a little bitch whore of my own to thrust my cock into.  
As it turns out, I didn't have to look far.  
Sliding out of bed, I picked up some things that were lying around the room; restraints, toys, things that might be useful in what I had planned. Making sure he was still asleep, I deftly began tying his hands together so he'd be forced to lie ass-up. I slid a tight black skirt up his legs, just for the looks. And then, after slipping my panties down my own legs to let my cock free, I woke up him and started to masturbate as I stared at his ass.  
His first look was pleasurable- we often talked of tying the other up while they were asleep- but when he glanced over his shoulder and saw my cock (which was now fully erect at around 8 and a half inches), his expression turned to shock. He started to say something, but I was ready for that; I wasn't about to allow him to interrupt me. I leaned forward, grabbed my panties, and tied them around his mouth. He seemed to think about struggling, but then thought better of it and stayed quiet.  
When I felt myself about to cum, I lifted up the skirt, revealing his perfect, smooth ass. I came all over it, my warm semen glinting pearly in the early sunlight. Then I looked around for a dildo, the kind that would stay in and tease him without either of us having to interact with it. I found it, lathered some of the excess cum dripping from his ass onto it, then pushed it inside him. He moaned loudly and raised his ass in the air. I lowered the skirt again and crawled towards him so we'd be lying next to each other. Untying my panties and loosening his bonds so he could roll on his side, I leaned in and kissed him, at the same time grinding against his pelvis. The feeling of our cocks sliding against each other caused him to moan again, but I controlled myself.  
"So, you dirty little slut," I hissed seductively after breaking the kiss. "Would you like to suck your mistress' cock?"  
He nodded, and I smirked.  
"Use your words, slave. Beg me."  
"Please, Mistress..." He moaned. "Let me suck your cock. All I want to do is please you and swallow your warm cum."  
Like I needed any incentive. Completely untying him, I lifted him into a kneeling pose. God, that felt good- not to just have him submit, but to be able to force him to do so, to overpower him. My lust not allowing to give in to the urge to torture him some more, I leaned forward, sliding my cock all the way down his throat. He pulled back, then leaned forward himself, his head bobbing back and forth. Marveling at his ability to fit my entire cock down his throat, I allowed myself a moan as he swirled his tongue around, brushing it against my tip.  
Then I heard the rustling of his skirt. He was stroking his own cock, obviously unable to wait the uncertain amount of time until I finished. And while I would have been more than fine with that normally, today I had a different idea. I pulled my cock from his mouth, and grabbed the hand that was on his cock. "No, you little bitch, you will not cum until I say you can. You didn't even ask for permission, I'll have to punish you. Do you understand, whore?" He nodded slightly, and I grinned. Taking my ponytail down, I doubled it over and slid it gently, without snapping, over his balls. He whimpered submissively.  
"Well just in case, that's to make sure you understand," I chided, smirk hovering on my lips. Then I grabbed a belt. I knelt, then forced him, my cock twitching in anticipation, to his hands and knees facing me. With one hand I ruffled his hair, then gripped it; the other held the doubled over belt. By using his hair to move his head, I once again slid my entire cock down his throat. With the second hand, I whipped his ass as it moved back and forth in time with his head, and my hips.  
Soon enough, I reached my limit. As I reached the point of no return, I leaned down a bit and whispered, "Now, whore, don't forget to swallow~" And like a good little bitch, he swallowed every drop of cum as I emptied myself into his mouth.  
I sat back. Grabbing him by the hair I pulled him close to me, whispering huskily into his ear: "So, would you like it to be your turn to cum now, slave?"  
"Yes please, Mistress," He whimpered, and I grinned. Gently sliding the rubber band off (and keeping my amusement at his sigh of relief to myself), I then lay back and allowed him to kneel over me. I slowly stroked his cock- which still seemed rather impressive, despite the size of mine- as he moaned, finally granted pleasure. I slapped his ass and gently slid my middle finger inside him, causing a louder moan. In barely a few minutes he was panting, indicating his climax was near. As his eyes rolled back into his head, I thrust a second finger into him, as deep as it would go, causing an even more intense orgasm. I felt the warm cum all over my body, and pushed his pelvis forwards to my mouth so as to sample some. He shuddered gently as my tongue caressed his cock.  
"Now, my fuck-toy, are you ready for the best part? You've felt my fingers inside you, now do you want my cock?" He nodded eagerly, and I grinned, pleased at myself for my good idea.  
"Good. Now I want you to lick all your cum off me, then spread it over my cock with your tongue. Better be careful to get all of it; that'll be my lube." He seemed glad of the chance, being careful as I'd said, and slowly sliding his tongue up and down my cock to get it as wet as he wanted.  
Smirking at him, I sat up once more. "Now bend over, bitch, and raise your slut ass in the air like you really want it." He did, and I knelt behind him, still gripping the belt. Taking a bit of cum he'd missed, I rubbed it over his opening, leading with a finger to ease my entrance.  
"Ready, whore?" I demanded. "Yes, Mistress," he answered huskily. "I'm your fuck-toy and I want your cock. Please, Mistress, fuck my whore ass."  
Not needing any encouragement, I slowly pushed inside him. Despite my earlier teasing he was still incredibly tight, and he moaned loudly as my cock entered halfway, then slowly slid all the way into him. Then I began to thrust, still gently, then gradually speeding up. His cum was an excellent lubricant, and his tight ass squeezed against my cock as he begged, "Faster, Mistress." Happy to oblige, I began thrusting harder and faster, until soon I felt myself cum for the third time, filling him to the brim and leaving me completely satisfied.

Fin.

Yeah, so I had no idea how to end that. I kinda feel like it might've been to much for this site, but whatever, don't go looking for M-rated fanfictions unless you expect to find them. Tell me what you think if anyone reads this.


End file.
